


room for one more troubled soul

by Ink_Knight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, F/F, Gen, POWER RANGERS AU, Power Rangers 2017 AU, director sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Knight/pseuds/Ink_Knight
Summary: five teens on a collision course with destiny





	1. lucy

**Author's Note:**

> so, pretty short chapter. but then again my chapters always tend to be short. still, hope this is a decent start for this thing and I look forward to hearing people's thoughts.

“-are you even listening to me Lucy?” Her father's voice faded back in like a bad radio signal and she sighed.

“Don't give me that attitude young lady, you brought this on yourself. Ruined your future for what? A childish prank? If you'd just told the police who else was with you then at least you could go out and get a job to pay for your car.” His ranting brought a scowl to her face, and she'd never been so happy to see the high school on her life. Propping her foot up on the dash she fiddled with the brace on her knee while he pulled up to the curb before grabbing her bag and practically launching herself from his truck.

“I'll see you this evening Dad.” She called back over her shoulder while walking up to the front doors. He called after her but she just waved over her shoulder and picked up her pace even as her knee twinged painfully when she set her foot down too forcefully. She didn't slow until she was through the doors and out of his line of sight, pausing near the water fountain to get a drink and rest her knee a bit.

Hearing the click of heels of horrendous linoleum floors she straightened up and glanced behind her to see Lena Luthor acting like everyone wasn't waiting for her to snap like her brother had. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before Lena snapped her gaze forward once again, lifting her chin imperiously and moving down the hall like she was headed for a business meeting rather than detention. Shaking her head Lucy followed at a more sedate pace, already regretting her hurried entrance to the school as her knee started to ache on the stairs down to the detention classroom. 

She reached the bottom of the steps to find sophomore Kara Danvers hunched over her desk to try and protect her sketchbook from senior football player Rick Malverne standing over her. He finally managed to grab it, tearing one page in the process, and laughed as he started to flip through the rest. Seeing the look on Kara’s face Lucy scowled and stormed over, putting her momentum into a shove that made the boy stumble and drop the sketchbook in surprise. Kara scrambled to grab it while Lucy stared down the bully, even as he straightened to his full height and towered over her.

“What the hell Lane? I was just trying to get the freak to share with the class.” He snarled the words, taking a step closer threateningly. But Lucy just smirked and shook her head, making a small ‘tsk’ sound as she did so.

“Ricky, Ricky, Ricky. Let’s not pretend this has to do with anything but you being a sore loser about Alex turning you down.” She cocked an eyebrow at him and gave a shit-eating grin like he wasn’t nearly twice her size and the other kids laughed even as he turned red with mixed humiliation and anger. But before he could retaliate the teacher arrived and he was forced to go sulking back to his desk. The rest of the class settled down pretty quickly after that, all turning to whatever homework they’d saved to keep themselves occupied while stuck in here.

After a few hours they were released to the assumed freedom of a sunny Saturday afternoon, Lucy straggling after the herd to keep from straining her leg like she had that morning. Rapid footsteps rang through the halls behind her and she veered closer to the wall to get out of the person’s way, not expecting the runner to slow down and match her pace once catching up. Glancing over she was met with Kara’s bright eyes and shy smile, the sophomore adjusting her glasses absently while Lucy stared at her. When the blonde didn’t say anything for a few moments Lucy broke the silence with an arched eyebrow.

“What’s up?” She asked, trying to prompt the younger girl to spit out whatever was on her mind. Kara started and blinked like she hadn’t been expecting her to speak and then flushed slightly in embarrassment.

“Right sorry, I wanted to say thank you. For helping me with Rick back there.” The lanky teen beamed at her like she’d saved her life rather than just stand up to a bully and Lucy shrugged.

“No big, the guy was being a jackass.” Kara nodded rapidly, kind of like a bobble-head, and fell quiet again for a few moments. Just as Lucy was about to prompt her again, to figure out why she was deliberately going slower than usual to keep pace with her she spoke again.

“Do you, maybe, think you can help me with something else tonight? I just need a ride to the cliffs, and Alex is busy. I have a car, kind of, and you could use it tonight if you wanted.” She rambled and Lucy looked at her incredulously.

“I kinda have to be home by 6:30 or the cops come running.” She answered dryly, lifting her leg to show off the clunky black device adorning her ankle. Kara blinked at it for a moment, looking almost like she was picking it apart in her mind, before nodding.

“I can take care of that. Just come by our place at like 6:20 kay?” Before Lucy could respond there was a loud, long honk from the parking lot and she realized they’d managed to wander outside without her realizing it. Looking up she saw Alex Danvers leaning on the horn of her beat up Ford with a scowl on her face. Waving goodbye Kara went scrambling over on her too-long legs and left Lucy bewildered on the steps.


	2. alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's even shorter than the last one, but I can't find a way to lengthen it further without sacrificing the feel of it so whatever.
> 
> Alex's Car:   
> Alex's Bike: 

Alex really should have known better than to think she'd actually get a quiet night to herself. It was the first time in weeks she'd had a chance to take her dad’s old telescope out to the cliffs and she'd hoped to simply be able to enjoy the night sky in peace. Things had actually started out just fine. She’d made sure Kara knew about the leftovers in the fridge if she got hungry and strapped the small telescope to her backpack before settling astride her father’s motorcycle. Technically she wasn’t supposed to drive it yet, but it wasn’t like her mother was around to stop her. And this way Kara had access to a car if there was some kind of an emergency. Pulling on her helmet she briefly revved the bike, smiling to herself at the roar of the engine, before pulling away from the house and heading for the cliffs. Upon reaching her destination she set up at one of the more secluded spots alongside the running trail and began to calibrate the old scope. She’d even dared to relax, as time passed with only the music in her headphones to disturb the quiet. 

When the first distraction came it was in the form of the new girl from her AP Bio class, Mandy or Meghan or something, in jogging clothes and coming up the trail from town at a steady pace. If she’d just continued on past her it would have been fine, but instead the girl slowed to a stop and cocked her head at Alex’s set up, putting her on edge as she waited for some kind of idiotic comment. Instead the girl smiled and turned her gaze up to the sky.

“Can you even see anything with all the light out here?” She asked, noting the way Midvale’s streetlights turned the horizon a yellow-gold behind them. Alex shrugged while adjusting the scope just a bit.

“It’s better up the coast a little ways, but it’s a school night and my sister’s home alone so I couldn’t go far.” It was more than she would have said to most people, but it wasn’t like the girl had the same base to judge her from as everyone else. The girl made a thoughtful sound before turning to her bike, letting out a low whistle of appreciation.

“That’s a classic, how’d you get a hold of one in this kind of condition?” She asked, walking a small circle around it while Alex smirked to herself.

“It was my dad’s.” That was all she was going to say on the matter though, and she was actually thankful when the next distraction came along. Even if it was accompanied by the familiar rumble of her ‘88 Bronco II. Her expression shifted to a frown and she straightened, wondering what Kara had deemed so urgent she couldn’t just call, only for it to become a scowl when instead of her sister Lucy Lane hopped down out of the driver’s seat. It only took her a few long strides to get in the smaller girl’s face, brow furrowed and jaw set in anger.

“Adding theft to your record now Lane?” She growled while the new girl watched with wide eyes.

“Cool off Danvers, you're sister gave me the keys. She needed a ride and said I could drive it if I dropped her off down by the beach.” Lucy still wore that infuriating smirk of hers even as she raised her hands in the universal sign for ‘calm the fuck down’. The explanation only pissed Alex off more, as seen by her clenched jaw and fists. But before she could act on that anger there was a loud bang from down on the beach and the cliffs rumbled under their feet. The three of them exchanged startled glances before lunging for the truck, Alex sliding behind the wheel and taking off while the new girl was still half out the back door and had to hang on for dear life. Not that she really cared at this moment, with only one thought on her mind.

_If Kara’s dead I’ll kill her._


	3. lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what do you get when you put two teen prodigies together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the super long delay guys, I've actually had this chapter and the next scribbled out in a notebook for a while but haven't have the energy to type it up so I really have no excuse. But I hope you all enjoy it!

It was nights like these, Lena mused as she wandered down the beach, that she really missed her brother. Not that she’d ever see what he’d done as anything but abhorrent, but she could really use a fresh set of eyes regarding her latest project. Usually walks like this cleared her head, but she was already far past her usual route on the stretch of beach that was within the Luthor property and still her brain was a jumbled mess of conflicting thoughts and ideas. She was pulled from her uselessly circling thoughts of a small light ahead, likely a flashlight. Curiosity piqued she picked up her pace, almost tripping when she stopped watching her step in favor of keeping track of the light ahead. 

Eventually she was close enough to make out the long blonde hair, currently pulled back in a low ponytail, and lanky limbs that characterized the youngest Danvers girl. Technically she and Kara were in the same grade, even sharing the same English and AP Physics classes, but Lena wasn’t exactly encouraged to interact with her peers most of the time and so didn’t really know the girl all that well. Add that to Lex’s actions and Alex Danvers’ almost insanely protective nature and there really hadn’t been much of a chance to remedy that situation, even if she did find the blonde intriguing for some reason.

Realizing she had yet to be noticed Lena took a moment to look over what the other girl was doing, currently bent over a medium-sized device resting on a tripod stand at the base of the cliff. The blonde fiddled with something in her hand before opening a panel in the side of the device and attaching whatever she was holding to the machinery inside.

“What are you doing?” She finally asked, startling Kara so that she fell over backwards with a squeak. Wide blue eyes blinked up at her, a small flashlight in her mouth to no doubt keep her hands free, and Lena had to stifle a small laugh at how utterly discombobulated Kara looked. They spent a few moments just looking at each other before she seemed to remember that she’d been asked a question. Flushing lightly, the coloration just barely visible under the moonlight, she dropped the flashlight into her hand and scrambled to her feet.

“I uh, I got an anomalous magnetic reading from right around here in the cliff when I was out here last week and figured I should take a sample, see if I could find anything weird. But the rock’s a lot harder than it looks here, so I made a drill.” She explained, gesturing to the device in question. Lena realized it bore a passing resemblance to the much much larger drills they used to get core samples of arctic ice and her eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Will it work?” She asked, intrigued, and Kara shrugged.

“I mean, I think so. But you never really know for sure until you try right?” This was said with an almost cavalier smile and Lena found herself envying that kind of attitude, that excitement for the process as well as the result. Oddly enough it seemed to be contagious as she returned the smile with a bright one of her own and stepped back from the drill.

“Let’s find out then shall we?” She asked and Kara grinned brilliantly before flicking the power switch on the side. As it began to whir she bounced over to stand beside Lena, where her excitement felt like buzzing electricity in the air between them as they watched the tool bit into the stone cliffside. The whir grew increasingly high-pitched and Lena glanced at Kara in concern. Only to find her looking back with the same expression, which wasn’t exactly comforting. Before either of them could decide if they should shut it off the whir turned into a squeal and then it exploded, throwing backwards across the sand and blowing a crater in the beach and cliffside alike.

Thankfully she landed short of the surf but she had no idea where Kara was and could only hope she’d been as lucky. It was hard to focus on that though, her head pounding while a deep ache spread through the rest of her body. She could hear muffled voices and slowly pushed herself upright only to squint against the glare of someone’s headlights. Before her eyes could adjust she was pulled roughly to her feet and found herself face to face with a snarling Alex Danvers.

“...is my sister Luthor?” She yelled in her face, only half of the demand making it through the ringing in her ears.

“I don’t kn-” She started only to be cut off when Alex dropped her and took off towards where Kara was dragging herself from the shallows. Still dazed and trying to process everything that had just happened, Lena landed heavily in the sand and gave her head a careful shake to try and clear the cobwebs. Seeing someone approach from her periphery she turned and even flinched a little, expecting Alex coming back for another round. Instead it was a girl she only vaguely recognized from school who crouched down beside her with concern in her dark brown eyes.

“Hey, can you follow my finger? Wanna make sure you don’t have a concussion.” She asked softly with a gentle smile and Lena carefully obeyed. At least until she was distracted by the sound of Kara’s yelp. Looking over she saw Alex had her younger sister by the ear while apparently berating her for her carelessness.

“Hey guys, you might wanna come take a look at this.” Another voice called from over by the cliff, and it took a moment for Lena to recognize it as Lucy Lane’s. Exchanging glances with the older girl still crouched behind her they both seemed intrigued enough, so Lena let herself be helped to her feet and they joined the Danvers sisters in moving to join Lucy. She was holding a strange red stone which seemed to glow and around her feet were scattered four other stones in different colors. 

Absently Lena leaned down to pick one up, feeling drawn to the rosy pink one that rested slightly apart from the others’. It seemed to grow warm in her hand even as Kara cradled a brilliant blue one and began to babble about magnetic readings and new discoveries. Normally Lena would have been just as excited but everything that had already happened was beginning to feel a little overwhelming. The sudden sound of sirens in the distance, and getting closer, definitely didn’t help. All five of them looked at one another with wide eyes and then took off at a run. Somehow Lena ended up in Alex’s car with Kara and Lucy but Alex and the other girl were nowhere to be seen. Kara was in the driver’s seat, wide-eyed and white-knuckled, but with no time to switch drivers they really couldn’t afford to let her freak out right then.

“Just think in terms of physics Kara, you can do this.” Lena encouraged her and the blonde swallowed before nodding. The engine roared and then they went bouncing across the sand in the direction of the main road. But then Kara glanced in the rearview mirror and realized it was just the three of them.

“Where’s Alex?” Kara’s voice was high with growing panic and Lena exchanged a look with Lucy, knowing they were screwed if they got caught. All three teens jumped at the sound of something banging against the back of the truck. Looking back and seeing it was Alex Lucy scrambled over the back seat and opened the trunk, giving Alex and the other girl a hand inside as Kara slowed further to help.

“Go!” Alex yelled once they were both inside and Kara took off again. But Lena could tell she was distracted even as Alex began to argue with Lucy in the back. Before she could try to get Kara more focused they hit something. Lena couldn’t tell what and didn’t have time to figure it out as the truck flipped, tossing them around inside like ragdolls. Metal screeched as they slid over the sand and into the cliff and everything went dark.


	4. maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is super super late, but now that the semester is drawing to a close I should maybe have more time to type up the following chapter and work on the one after that. Maybe. It is the holidays after all so I make no promises.

Maggie jolted upright with a gasp, heart pounding as her brain tried to reconcile her cramped bedroom with the crashing truck that was the last thing she remembered. Looking down at herself she searched for some sign of injury but found none, beginning to wonder if it had been a dream. Except she was still wearing the clothes she’d had on the night before, and there was something hard digging into her leg from its place in her pocket. Digging it out she found the yellow rock she’d picked up by the cliff, and it seemed even weirder in the light of day. She sat there, on the rickety bed her aunt had dug out of storage when the cousin she’d previously been staying with had dropped her off with no warning for either of them, and studied the strange circle of stone. It proved that last night wasn’t a dream, but didn’t exactly help her make any sense of it either.

“Maggie? Sorry to wake you kiddo but I’m heading to work. I left some coffee for you and there’s breakfast stuff in the fridge.” Her aunt called softly through the door, breaking through her reverie, and Maggie had to smile a little.

“Thanks.” She replied, admitting to herself that this particular distant relative wasn’t nearly so bad as the others she’d stayed with over the last few years. She listened as the woman locked the front door and started her car, waiting until she could no longer hear the engine before sliding out of bed and padding downstairs for some much needed coffee. Sitting at the table and drinking the heavenly beverage she started going over the previous night’s events in a more organized manner than she had when she’d first woken up. She hated not understanding things and was determined to solve this particular mystery ASAP.

As she lifted the mug to her lips for another drink her mind drifted back to the accident that was the last thing she could recall, and suddenly her hand and lap were drenched in hot coffee as the sturdy ceramic shattered in her grasp. She could only gape as the liquid, which should have been scalding, soaked through her shorts and dripped from the table onto the floor. Slowly she shifted her gaze to her hand where, as well as not being burned by the hot coffee, was also completely unscratched by the shattered mug. Taken by itself she might have tried to rationalize the broken mug, but alongside everything that had happened the previous night it was just too much weird. So after hurriedly cleaning up the mess that had once been her morning coffee she got dressed and headed back out to the beach.

Reaching a good jogging pace she decided that she needed to find a job and save up for a bike or something ASAP, as rushing places on foot was going to get tedious real fast. But eventually she reached the overlook where she’d witnessed what was known to her peers as a ‘Danvers-Lane Special’, not that she paid enough attention to school gossip to know that the pair’s arguments were somewhat legendary. Standing a foot or so from the edge she paused to catch her breath and look out at the ocean. This was the closest she’d ever lived to such a massive body of water, and to be honest she found it kind of disconcerting. Most of her family lived in the Midwest, and she’d likely seen more cornfields and mining towns than anyone else in Midvale. But despite the weirdness of it she had to admit this was much prettier.

She was swiftly drawn from her thoughts by a yell from down the beach and had to squint to make out a blonde head near the crater that had been blown in the sand the previous night. Maggie swiftly made her way to the nearest trail and down to the sand, where she found Kara, Lena, and Alex. The first two were crouched in the crater, trading words too rapidly for her to follow, while Alex stood guard with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

“You guys too huh?” Maggie asked wryly, a smile curling her lips while Alex lifted her chin and looked like she was preparing for a fight. But Kara spoke before she could act on any of the defensive attitude tensing her shoulders.

“She broke the shower, and I took the door off its’ hinges trying to see if she was okay. And Lena -” Lena herself broke in there, neither of them looking up from whatever they were fiddling with in the sand.

“Contaminated a four-month experiment by knocking over my lab table.” Her voice was dry and slightly amused in a self-deprecating sort of way, with only a hint of the frustration that one would expect from that sort of situation.

“I just broke a coffee mug.” Maggie shrugged, her smile growing slightly at how put out Alex looked by her sister’s openness. “Granted, it was a very sturdy mug.” She paused for a moment and watched with Alex as Kara and Lena began murmuring to each other once more before reaching into her pocket.

“You still have yours?” She asked Alex, presenting the yellow stone she couldn’t actually remember picking up on her way out of the house. But there it was, just as strange as before. She watched Alex pull out hers, the black of it seeming to completely drink in the sunlight without refracting any back at all. Maggie’s on the other hand took on a golden glow, warming her palm and providing stark contrast to the other. She was so entranced by the vastly different pair that she didn’t notice someone else had joined them until a ruby-red stone in a hand a shade or two lighter than her own joined the yellow and black. Alex was obviously startled as well, clenching her fist around her stone and taking a step back. Both looked up to find Lucy smirking at them with one eyebrow raised.

“What? I don’t get to join in on your little pow-wow?” She asked and Alex huffed irritably while Maggie was still blinking the play of red, gold, and black from her eyes.

“Guys, come look what I found!” Kara’s excited exclamation broke the mounting tension between Alex and Lucy and all three of them turned just in time to see her duck into a crevice in the cliff with Lena right behind her. Alex was on their heels in a flash, muttering under her breath about genius little sisters never thinking things through but looking curious and intrigued as well. Maggie was a little more hesitant and exchanged a look with Lucy, in which the other girl shrugged and started after the rest.

“Can’t let the science nerds have all the fun right?” She called back before disappearing into the seemingly small crack, which was apparently much larger than it looked. Letting out a resigned sigh Maggie finally gave in to her own curiosity and followed.


	5. kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys, between the new semester and work I've been pretty swamped. But I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

The small passage Kara had discovered swiftly widened into a proper little cave and she pulled out the small flashlight she always carried. Her parents had been very serious about preparing for every possible circumstance, especially when testing the boundaries of science and the natural world. It hadn’t saved them in the end, but then it hadn’t been their work that had doomed their small community. Shaking off those thoughts Kara refocused on the present, hearing the other coming in behind her and knowing the space would be a tight fit for all of them. So she moved to study the walls, looking for another passage or crevice through which she could continue her explorations. The last thing she expected was for the chamber to fill with the sound of grinding stone once they were all inside. Not that she had a lot of time to process this as Alex pulled her close and wrapped an arm protectively around her head within moments of the sound beginning. Slowly in quieted, without a single pebble falling on their heads, and upon peeking out from under Alex’s arm Kara saw a much wider passage than the one they’d entered through in front of her.

“No Kara, we’re going back to the beach.” Alex spoke firmly, keeping a grip on her arm while turning around.

“No good Dancers, the passage we took in is gone.” Lucy replied from the other end of the room and Alex’s jaw worked in frustration.

“Fine, but this time I go first. Mom would kill me if anything happened to you.” There was a bitterness in her voice as she mentioned Eliza that left a sour feeling in Kara’s stomach, as always, but she pushed past it and just nodded. It was the easiest way to get Alex on board with continuing instead of just trying to find a way back, and she was going to take it.

“New girl, you buddy up with Luthor. And Lane you take the rear, make sure no one falls behind.” For all their squabbling over the years Kara knew that Alex actually thought Lucy was pretty great, at some things at least. Their pride just tended to get in the way whenever they were thrown together for school projects and the like.

“It’s Maggie. I’ve been in your bio class all year.” The new girl snapped back, making Alex flush slightly in the dim light while Kara stifled a small laugh. Dodging the elbow her sister aimed at her she exchanged a smile with Lena before they started moving.

“Stay right behind me Kara.” Alex hissed as they crept forward at what felt like a glacial pace and Kara rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to step on Alex’s heel just to prove a point. Instead she behaved herself, at least until they heard a rumble behind them and turned to find a metal wall where the passage had been.

“What the fuck?” Lucy hissed in disbelief, knocking her fist against it and then having to shake her hand out with a grimace that had Alex smirking at her briefly. But her sister sobered quickly and shook her head.

“I really don’t like this guys, so stick close okay?” She spoke to all of them this time and it warmed Kara to see the concern usually only directed at her widened to include the whole group. She took Alex’s offered hand and then held her free one out to Lena with a reassuring smile.

“Alex will get us out of here.” There was clear confidence in her voice as she said that and she even nodded to further assert her point. Lena returned her smile with a slightly strained one of her own while gripping her hand tightly. Maggie took Lena’s free hand and Lucy took Maggie’s with only a small smirk. Which was all the evidence Kara needed to know she was just as unnerved as the rest of them. Their next steps kicked away the dirt under their feet to reveal that the floor was the same material as the new wall behind them and Kara shared a startled glance over her shoulder with Lena. As they continued forward the lighting got better and they could make out smooth metal walls and sleek support arches.

“Are we in a spaceship?” Maggie whispered incredulously and excitement rippled down the line for a moment. Kara could feel the skepticism in Alex’s grip and gave her hand a squeeze in return as she remembered how much more Alex had believed in the so-called impossible when they first met. Alex looked over her shoulder with a small smile meant only for her little sister but whipped around again when they heard something scuttling across the metal flooring ahead of them. Kara very nearly plowed into Alex when she stopped abruptly at a corner, leading to chain reaction as they all tried not to knock each other over.

“Sorry.” Lena whispered against her shoulder while she heard Maggie and Lucy disentangling behind them, suppressing a shiver at the feel of her breath near her ear. Alex shushed them before she could reply so she just gave her another small smile. And then Alex was letting go of her hand and lunging forward as something rounded the corner. Kara yelped, stumbling back into the others as her older sister wrestled with something silvery and about the size of a small child. There was a few moments of struggle, the four onlookers frozen in shock, before Alex was thrown across the hallway and hit the wall with a grunt.

“Alex!” Kara cried, running to her without another thought and not even noticing as Lucy and Maggie charged the weird silver thing together. Kara’s focus was entirely on her sister at that moment as Alex blinked up at her groggily, raising a hand to her head where it had knocked into the wall with a small groan.

“How many fingers, Alex?” She asked, worry pitching her voice higher than usual as she held up her hand.

“Four, I’m fine Kara.” Alex replied, pushing herself upright as the strange thing she’d been fighting got away from Lucy and Maggie and rushed away down the corridor.


End file.
